Harsh Love
by HeartsBurstIntoFire17
Summary: <html><head></head>The Cullens know the human girl Isabella Swan knows their secret. Edward goes over to her house to eliminate the threat. But Bella isnt afraid, far from it actually. And Edward starts having a pull towards her, will she give into him or make him sweat?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Harsh Love**

**Paring: Edward/ Bella**

**I do not own Twilight sadly, that is Stephenie Meyer of course.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Cullens find out that the human girl Isabella Swan knows there secret. Edward doesn't have a rational thought as he gets up to end it all, ultimate the threat in other words. But Bella is not afraid of the, far from it actually. But what happens if Bella knows that the Cullens are now watching her? And Edward starts have a pull towards her? Will she give into Edward or will she make him sweat a little?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person POV:<strong>

Isabella Swan was just the new girl starting at Forks High School. She didn`t know that much would change for her if she left Arizona and went to live with her father in Forks, Washington. But the day she came to the foggy place of Forks her life changed, forever. In a way even she couldn`t even really understand herself.

Edward Cullen was sitting in his room reading a novel to pass the time. His family was at a hunting trip up north and were expected to come back home any minute. While there Alice had a vision during mid-hunt. She wanted to wait till she was at home to tell the whole family about what she saw. Jasper felt his mates emotions, she was worried he tried to figure it out and tried to help his Alice, but he couldn`t. Edward came downstairs to see what all the fuss about because he read all there minds but Alice kept her vision to herself until she told it a loud. What Edward didn`t know was that this news of Alice`s vision might just be the turning of events that the Cullen family wasn`t quiet ready to face yet.

"Alice, what are you keeping from me in your thoughts?" Edward always got frustrated when his sister blocked her visions from him.

"Edward, I had a vision." Alice said with a worried look. Jasper went over to comfort his mate a little, Jasper knew that Alice didn`t like it when he used his power on her so he didn`t, all he did was hold her and tried to make her not worried anymore.

"What about Alice?"

"About that new human girl, Isabella Swan." Alice sobbed.

"What about her Alice? What does she have anything to do with our family?" Edward was now very curious to see what Alice saw or new because it involved this human girl.

"She, she knows our secret Edward. She knows what we are!" Alice started to sob tearless cries into Jasper's chest. Jasper tried the best to comfort his mate the best that he could without using his power.

The rest of the family was dumb founded. Carlisle, was insightful he knew Bella Swan by her always coming to the hospital for her clumsiness but he always knew that Bella was a lot different then most humans her age. Esme, was worried, worried for this girl worried for what might she have to go through right now and having to be brought into their dangerous life. Emmett, was happy to be able to pick on a human girl and treat her like his sister. Rosalie, was actually worried for the first time for another person, for a human but she felt something for this Isabella because she wasn`t the happiness human. Jasper, felt everyone`s difference emotions and it pained him. Alice, was the one who was the sadiest because she knew Bella and her were suppose to be best friends and she already loved Bella like a sister. But Edward couldn`t understand any of what Alice confessed to them. He didn`t know how it was possible. But as of right now he didn`t care, he didn`t want to understand it though. Edward got up from the couch and headed out of the house to get rid of it all, like it never even happened.

Alice saw Edward get up and leave, she knew what he was planning to do. And she wanted to stop it. She had to stop it. She ran after Edward and caught up to him just before he ran off to Bella`s house.

"Edward! Wait! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" She yelled a loud towards him. Edward hated it when his family used or said his full name. So he stopped and Alice reached up to him in a second so that she was facing him.

"Edward don`t do what I know your gonna do." Alice tried to reason with her idiotic brother. She knew that if she let him do the final deed and end it all, he wouldn`t be happy.

"Alice, just let me do this."

"No Edward! Your not thinking straight, I know you and this isn`t you." Edward walked passed and around Alice and kept his pace in walking. Alice turned around and said one last comment to Edward before she let him leave.

"Edward Cullen, you do this and you`ll never be happy. You`ll be alone and won`t ever fall in love. Listen to me just this once and here me out. If you listen then you`ll know whats the right thing to do once you go to her house. If you don`t I won`t have it in me to ever call you my brother anymore." Alice had that stern sound in her voice so you knew she was serious. Edward stopped for a minute and heard Alice`s words, but he didn`t make a decision yet. He just ran towards this Isabella Swan`s house and didn`t look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so tell me what you think, there be more chapters after this...but REVIEW please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the very long wait, school and everything just kind of caught up with me and all. But now that the wait is over, here is the story and I hope you like the next chapter. And I will be sure for the next chapter to come out next week.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV:<strong>

As Edward ran through the Forks forest he didn't have a straight thought. He knew that he wans`t thinking rational, but this time he didn`t care to think straight. All he knew was that he had to get rid of the threat. Or what he thought was a threat. As he neared Isabella`s household, he realized that her and her father were asleep, speaking in the fact that it was already Midnight and all the humans were fast asleep by now. But he took that as an advantage for him. He would be able to get in and get out of the house without being noticed; then again he knew very well that no one would notice him.

He spotted a tree closer to Isabella`s window. He knew that that window lead to her room because her scent was much stronger there. He found a way up the tree into her room with ease because her window was left open.

As he entered the room he noticed the sleeping Isabella. He couldn't help but just gaze upon her sleeping form. He didn`t let himself get distracted and remembers what he came here to do. Before doing anything he remembers Alice`s words. He knew that if he let that monster inside him take control that he`ll never be himself again. He didn`t want to be a monster, he didn`t want to take away this girls life because of his stupid thoughts. But was he really ready to take that chance and risk this beautiful human's life for the monster in his? He kneeled down to be closer to her face and woke her up by giving her a gentle shake.

Isabella gasps and says "What are you doing here?"

**BPOV:**

I was woken up by a shake. I knew it couldn't have been Charlie because he was fast asleep by now. But as I opened my eyes I suddenly saw Edward Cullen. But this Edward looked completely different right now. He looked dangerous almost animalistic if you will. His once strange bright golden eyes are now a darker shade of gold.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to move back, away from him but he had a tight grip on my wrist. Holding it so I wouldn't get away.

"Now, now I just want to talk. No need to get frighten." He was speaking to me like I was a little puppy and he was the new owner.

"I know you know what I am. I also know that you know it isn't just me, that my whole family is too. And," I cut him off right there.

"And what? You're going to kill me? Because both you and I both know that I can't run away, you`re too fast for that. That I can`t fight back because you`re too strong for that, and because even if I screamed it wouldn't do much. So if you`re going to kill me just do it in the woods or something. I wouldn't want Charlie to go through the pain if I died in his house and he wasn't there to protect me." I said this all with a straight face. I didn't want him to see the fear that I was hiding from him.

As I started to sit up he stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder. I didn't know why but I felt this electric shock shoot up my arm to my heart. I`m sure he heard the extra beat that came from my heart, but he didn't say anything about it.

I knew I could see something in him, something that said good. That showed him that he wasn't that monster that he made himself out to be. I knew he didn't want to show it to me but I couldn't help but see a glimpse of it.

As I lied back down on my back Edward got up and lied down next to me. I couldn't help but move away from him a little. When I did that the look he gave me was one of sadness but I couldn't understand why he felt that way. It`s like he was upset of me moving away from because I was afraid of him.

He sighed and got up out of my bed. He walked over to my window to leave. A part of me didn't want him to leave but the other part; the much larger part wanted him to get the hell out of my room. He stopped and turned back to me.

"My family and I will be watching you." He acted all serious to try and scare me into not telling anyone. Not that I would. I just hope he knew that I could keep quiet.

"I know." After I told him that I rolled over in my bed to go back to sleep but not before I heard him say one last thing.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." And then he left. Leaving me to sleep. And of that I let the darkness of sleep take me back into its humble arms again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that's the next chapter. And that last sentence from Edward, that was quoting Shakespeare! Sorry, I felt like I just had to plus I am in love with Shakespeare's quote and plays so I had to write it down. But other than that tell me what you think about this chapter and leave some reviews please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is the next chapter! Tell me what you think by reviewing at the very bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV:<strong>

The days slowly passed by. It has been 3 weeks since Edward even talked to Bella. All he ever did was glance at her a couple of times. But either way Bella Swan continued to go on with her life even though she knew there wasn't much to it. She knew that the Cullens continued to watch her, making sure she wouldn't tell. But she didn't care anymore. She just went on like it was nothing at all. But she couldn't help but always feel Edwards stare on her. And for some reason she liked it but she didn't know why. She has these weird emotions that she never felt towards him. She couldn't understand it. She didn't know why, but it pained her not physically but in her heart it pained her terribly.

"Hey Bella!" Bella almost forgot that she was at school and not at home. But she was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by Mike.

"Hi Mike. What`s up?" She didn't care at the moment that she sounded dull or not.

"Oh nothing really I was just meaning to tell you something."

"Oh ok then what is it?"

"Well there`s this dance coming up, and,"

"And, what?" She realized now that Edward looked straight at her, right at the moment that Mike asked about the dance. And since Mike was in front of her she could easily trail her eyes over to Edward innocently.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you`re going with anyone."

"No I`m not, why?" Bella didn't want to go to this dance because she couldn't even dance but she didn't want to hurt his feelings but even at this moment she really couldn't seem to care.

"Well I was wondering if you`d like to go, you know with me."

"I`m sorry Mike but uh," at that moment she locked eyes with Edward and he had this smirk on his lips like he knew it all and Bella didn't like it.

"You know what Mike, let me think about it ok. So as of right now it isn't a no and it isn't a yes ok?" She saw the smirk on Edwards face leave and his eyes darken while Mike just smiled at her.

"Yeah ok." And he left.

Bella got her bag from the car and started walking to the school building to head to class early. But not before someone grabbed her arm, not to hard of course and pulled her to the side of the school. It was Edward Cullen.

"Why did you say that?" He had his dark golden eyes now, but Bella couldn't seem to be afraid like other humans would.

"Oh so now you`re talking to me?" Bella said in mock sarcasm.

"Answer me."

"Why should I?" Bella was raising her voice at him now.

"Because….." He had nothing more to say and Bella got even angrier.

"Because what huh? Why should I! You tell me! Ok. You might be stronger and faster and even smarter than me and could as easily kill me like breaking a stick but I am not afraid of you. So I don't know why after all these days you come and talk to me. I shouldn't tell you anything, it`s none of your business!" Bella was breathing heavily now, and usually when she got mad she would start to cry and a tear fell from her eye at the moment.

She was going to wipe it away but Edward stopped her hand and wiped it away gently. At that moment they both looked at each other in the eye, never once leaving or looking away. But in that moment Bella saw something in Edward something that made her feelings grow for him even more and show that he only cared for her now. He was willingly showing it to her, so that she could understand the way he acted was only for a reason.

But before Bella left Edward leaned in and kissed her forehead ever so gently. He sighed and let go of her to let her leave. Bella ran out of his arms but then stopped suddenly. She turned around and looked at him. She slowly walked back to Edward and hugged him lovingly. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. She was surprised that they fit so perfectly together. But she became even more surprised when Edward wrapped his arms protectively around her and hugged her back to him.

Bella sighed again and kissed his chest just where his heart should lay. She got out of his arms and began to walk to class without looking back. She realized then that Edward only wanted to protect her and maybe even love her. She didn`t know it just yet but her and Edwards feelings for each other is just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I hoped you all liked the new chapter and please leave reviews it means a lot to me if you guys tell me your opinion about each chapter that I write. Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**-Ok so I never gave Edward his own point of view yet, so here he is. And I hope you all like this next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

I haven't talked with her for what seems like a life time to me. I only did it to protect her, so that I can will myself not to hurt her from the monster within me. But Alice said that she saw the pain in me, which was hidden within my eyes. Jasper never said anything out loud of course he only ever showed me exactly what I felt, like showing it through a mirror to me. I saw myself, saw the emotions that I denied, but what Alice saw and told me but clearly felt.

I was a none moving statue. Not knowing that I was dying inside. But when I left Bella that night, I left my heart with her. Esme couldn`t even look me in the eyes because she saw the pain that I held in them.

I tried to ignore it, really but I kept feeling those same emotions over and over again. It wouldn't go away, it just kept showing up. I couldn't put my finger on it; not knowing what I was feeling is what I mean. But every time I even entered the school grounds I would be aware that Bella was near. Her heart beat and even her scent was something I could've picked out throughout a sea of crowed people. I was so in tune with it now. I told myself to not listen to the pull that I have towards her, to try and ignore her but I couldn't there was a need inside me that kept wanting to get closer to her.

But here I was now in the schools parking lot clearly aware that Mike Newton was talking to my Bella.

'_Wait, what? My Bella? She isn't even mine.'_

'_Not yet she isn't.'_ Ugh I have clearly lost my mind.

"Well, there's this dance coming up and," Mike Newton asked Bella, sounding hopeful. I tried to suppress a growl coming from within my chest.

"And, what?"

"Well I was wondering if you`re going with anyone."

"No I`m not, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you`d like to go, you know with me." Mike was now begging in his mind waiting for Bella to answer yes to him.

"I`m sorry Mike but, uh" A smile crept on my lips because I knew that she was going to say no to Mike.

"You know what Mike; let me think about it ok. So as of right now it isn't a no and it isn't a yes. Ok?" My smile dropped and I growled. I knew she couldn't hear it but Alice did.

"Oh Edward calm down. She didn't even give him an answer."

"Alice." I wasn't in the mood to talk with her right now.

"Oh, no do not Alice me right now Edward you know that I am right when I say that that was all your fault. If you won`t listen to me and see that I am always right then you will never be happy Edward. And it will be your entire fault because you choose to live like this yourself not anyone else. You choose to think that if you pulled away that it will protect her and help you but it hasn't. Now correct me if I`m wrong but it just made both of you so much unhappier then you were before."

"Ha! Little pixie just told you off Eddie!" I growled at Emmett but I couldn't focus on being completely mad at Alice because as always she was right.

I went towards Bella and grabbed her arm while taking her to the side of the schools building.

"Why did you say that?" I looked into her shocked brown eyes. And I couldn't help but think that they were so beautiful.

"Oh so now you`re talking to me?" She spat that back at me, she narrowed her eyes at me and I saw that fiery side come out.

"Answer me."

"Why should I?"

"Because….." I couldn't think about anything to say. She was right, why should I tell her what to do, she was not my property I do not own her. I shouldn't tell her to do anything if she should not please to.

She kept talking but I couldn't listen. I didn't mean to make her cry or get angry for my actions. But when a tear fell from her I stopped her hand and gently wiped off the tear that has befallen from her eye. She looked at me and I looked back getting lost in her beautiful brown pools, I could look at them forever and never get tired. I tried to show her everything that I was to her, that I cared for her and that I needed her to understand it all. I leaned in a kissed her forehead ever so gently, but I had to let her go knowing that I couldn't keep her any long. I sighed and let her go.

She ran out of my arms but surprisingly didn't scream, thinking that she would. But she came back to me and hugged me. When I hugged her back she kissed my chest just where my dead heart is laid. I let her go even though it hurt me physically just to do so, and went to class. But I couldn't help but think that she was my life now, and I wouldn't let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ok so tell me what you think by reviewing and so sorry for the long wait it's just that time has gotten away from me without me even realizing it. And for my other stories, I will update those also so that you guys could read it. That is if you do read them so please review and tell me what you think, thanks! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**-Ok I basically left this story but I am back and ready to finally update it! I hope all the readers are still with me because this story is still going on until the very end.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

Ugh! Edward Cullen was such a confusing man!

_'Well he isn't even human'_ my mind responded.

_'Shut it you'_

_'Shutting it'_ god I'm going crazy.

As I walked into class I couldn't get him out of my head. He just kept coming up over and over again he just consumed everything in my mind that I couldn't even think straight. But when I thought back to what happened before I entered class I keep seeing his golden orbs called eyes boring into my memory. Just seeing the emotion that where pouring off of him just made me feel weak.

As the day progressed so did my thoughts of Edward I couldn't get him out of my head. And as I was walking down the hallway to get to lunch until Mike came up to me with a hopeful smile.

"Hi Bella!"

"Hi Mike, what's up?"

"So I was still wondering about that answer."

"Ummmm Mike you know," that was until Edward showed up basically saving me to have to talk with Mike.

"Bella I was wondering if I could talk with you."

"Yes! I mean yes. Sorry Mike maybe next time." I was so glad to get away from him; he was getting a little to clingy.

"Bella you don't have to go with Cullen you know." He looked at me a little too hopefully.

"Yeah but Mike it might be important so excuse me." I walked around him and right up to Edward he took my hand and lead me down the hall. But what I didn't expect was not only was that Edward freaking Cullen holding my hand but that there was a thousand sparks flowing through me arm by his single touch I knew he felt it to because he squeezed my hand and smiled down at me.

"So uh what was it that you wanted Edward." I was curious as to what he wanted since he showed up out of nowhere.

"Oh right well I was wondering since you didn't look so pleased with Newton over there that you would like to go and have lunch with me?" By the time he said that we had stopped walking and I couldn't help but look at him almost shocked, shocked that he wanted to have lunch with me…..ME!

"Ummmm yeah sure that would be lovely thank you."

_'Wow did we just say lovely what are we in the 1900`s?'_

_'Would you shut up!'_

_'Jeez sorry'_ God I am going crazy, uh oh Edward is looking at me strange.

"Uh what?" I said looking at him weird.

"I could ask you the same question you kind of just spaced out there everything ok?" He looked so concerned.

_'Awwww he cares!'_ My girly side just mentally squealed…great.

"Uh yeah I`m fine, sorry I just space out a lot." He just gave me a crooked smile and started walking us to the lunch room. As soon as we entered the cafeteria everyone basically looked at us then at our hands joined and started whispering quickly.

"Wow already starting with the gossip I see, I'm sorry for all that." I said pathetically to him.

"Why would you feel sorry for that it's not like it's your fault or more technically our fault." He frowned at me.

"Ummm I don't know really I mean I'm basically the new girl and everything and I know you and your family don't like the attention, well at least not all of you."

"But that still doesn't mean it's your fault." He lead me to a table far away from everyone where we could sit by ourselves, I couldn't help but feel everyone staring at us as we walked.

"So tell me about yourself." He just randomly came up with that for a reason I don't know why.

"Wow you go right into it nice. But no um what would like to know." And with that we went right into a conversation that no one could've broken up, we were just so in tuned to each other, he would tell me certain things about himself telling me that he would tell me more in when we had a better place where we didn't have to worry about prying ears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok please review and tell me what you think. I promise to give in full detail what Edward and Bellas convo was about later in the next chapter like they said away from prying ears. But if you review it will be updated at least much much quicker this time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**-Man I am not good at updating these stories. But I refuse to give up on them.**

**(This is the chapter continued off from the conversation that Bella and Edward were having at lunch)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

"Wow you go right into it nice. But no um what would you like to know?"

"Well, what is your favorite thing to do?" Edward asked curiously.

"Well, I like to read." Ugh, ok that sounded lame.

"Really? What do you like to read?" He seemed so interested.

"I read mostly the classics."

"Ok, favorite color?"

"Amber."

"Why Amber?" He looked both curious and humored.

"Oh no reason. What's your favorite color?" I tried turning the tables on him and I knew that he knew what I was doing luckily he just let it slide.

"Brown." He said it so simply too.

"Why brown?"

"You didn't answer my question so it's only fair that I don't answer yours." He saw my pout but kept smirking.

"But to be fair it's my favorite color because it's the color of your eyes." I blushed and smiled all at once. He was making me blush a lot today. But he made me so happy that I couldn't help but not to be annoyed with him for making me blush so much.

After school Edward drove me home. But we stayed inside his car that was already parked outside my house. I didn't know whether or not he wanted to come in with me, because I couldn't have it in my heart to part with him.

"Would you like to come in? Charlie isn't going to be home in a while he has the late shift at the station tonight."

"I know. And I would love to come inside." He smiled eagerly at me.

I was about to get out the car but the door was already opened and Edward was standing there smiling his sexy crocked grin that made my knees go weak, all the while holding out his hand towards me.

"T-t-thank you." Ugh, i had to stutter. But he was such a gentelmen I couldnt help it.

"Your very much welcomed." As we stepped up to the front door I was going to open the door but I couldnt find my keys, but before I could complain Edward had the door unlocked and held it open for me to enter.

"Uhhh how did you do that?"

"You have a spare key, I just used that." Ok, how did he know that?

"Uh how did you know that?"

"I uh...I watch you a lot." He looked away from me when he told me. I pulled him inside by his hand and sat on the couch never letting go of his hand.

"You followed me?"

"More like follow, but I'm sorry. I just need to know if you get home safetly." He still wouldnt look at me in the eye. He kept running his other hand that I wasnt currently holding, through his hair.

"So let me get this straight. You follow me, to make sure that I'm safe."

"Please don't be angry." He finally looked at me and his eyes showed so much pain.

"Why would I be angry Edward? You were just trying to see if I got home safetly. In all if it was anyone else it would be very creepy, but with you...i dont know I just feel safe when I'm with you." I looked down and blushed, I cant believe I just told him that!

"You shouldnt feel safe with me Bella." He touched my cheek softly, looking at me with adoration and some other type of emotion. One that I couldnt understand.

"But I do. It's just that when I'm in your arms, I feel safe. I cant explain it."

"But Bella..." I know that he was trying to deny it and make me see what he thinks that he is, a monster.

"No 'but bella's' Edward! Don't try to deny what this is..." I picked up his hand and held it close to my beating heart.

"Bella..."

"Please just don't Edward. What I feel for you is nothing that I have ever felt for anyone else before. So don't try to push me away." I wanted to show him that I understood what I wanted and I wanted him.

"Bella you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you."

"So you're going to stop denying me, denying us right?."

"I just dont want to hurt you Bella. If I ever did, I wouldnt be able to live with myself." He looked down again, I put my hand to his cheek and made him look at me.

"You wont Edward."

"How do you know. I could always slip up."

"I just know Edward." I took my hands away from him for just a minute but in that short minute i saw the evident hurt in his eyes. But instead of pulling all the way away from him, I snuggled closer to him, and very gently he put his arms tightly around me holding me close.

"See...you didnt hurt me. You know your own strength Edward, dont doubt yourself." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Ohh my Bella how could you out smart a vampire." He chuckled softly.

"Hmmm I dont know, I guess its a gift."

* * *

><p><strong>-Ok so this is the next chapter, hoped you all liked it. If you have any ideas please do tell by reviewing, because this story as i planned wasnt going to have many chapters but i might be rethinking that.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**-Ok so this chapter is continuing from when Edward promised to stop trying to push away what they both evidently feel for each other, even if they didn't say all the actual words yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>:

She eventually fell asleep in my arms on the couch. I couldn't blame her really because if I was human again I would be just as tired as she was. As she slept i remember that her father wouldn't be home for a few more hours so I brought her up to her room for her to get some much needed sleep.

As I gently laid her down on her bed suddenly her fist tightened on my shirt not willing to let me go.

"S-s-stay" she said with evident sleep in her voice.

While I contemplated whether or not to actually stay with her I got her a blank it so she wouldn't get cold. I was worried that I would make her cold while I held her, but her unconscious state thought otherwise.

I gently laid down on top of her sheets to keep my cold temperature away from her as she snuggled closer to me. But I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I saw how she wanted to get closer to me. I was glad to know that I didn't make her uncomfortable.

As the slow hours went by she began getting restless but I wasn't having any of that she need her rest so I started humming to her. She slowly got comfortable again and fell into a deep sleep once again. As I knew she was asleep I went downstairs to make her some food to eat once she woke up, surely she would be hungry.

I had to actually stop myself from throwing up from the stench of human food. But I was willing to smell human food if it meant making her happy at any moment.

But the more she slept the more I realized she wasn't going to wake up until the next morning. Good thing it was a Friday she needed to sleep in for a while. So I left the food I made for her in her kitchen microwave for Charlie. I went back upstairs and sat down on her bedside while she slept through the night.

"Ed- Edward..." I snapped my head to look at her to see if she was awake but she was still very much asleep. Then i realized that humans dream while they slept and i was amazed to know that she was dreaming about me.

I was shocked to also know that it wasn`t a bad dream, because of she knew what i was. But another part of me would think that she would only be having nightmares about me. Nightmares of the monster that was me.

"Dont leave me...please" Why was she begging me not to leave her? It hurt to much just to think about leaving her she was my mate and i realized then that i couldnt leave her.

"I wont ever leave you. I promise." I knew she couldnt hear me but i felt that my promise to her meant so much more. Even though we were in the pure dark now in her room I saw and heard her sigh and hold me tighter to her body.

Then i heard her fathers cop cruiser come into the drive way. He was coming to check on her, since seeing that all the lights were off.

I quickly got off her bed and hid in her closet. It just hurt me internally to let go of her and not have her by my side, but I didnt want to be responsible for her fathers heart attack. So i hid until her father got a good view of Bella sleeping soundly in her bed. As he closed the door and retreated back to his room and knowing that the coast was clear I quickly got out of her closet and took her back into my arms feeling content while she slept.

I knew that i couldnt fall asleep but hearing the quietness in her house i closed my eyes and laid my head on her pillow while her head was on my chest resting right under my chin.

* * *

><p><strong>- I know it`s short but i promise that the next chapter will be much longer if i get reviews!<strong>


End file.
